El guerro de la luz y la esperanza
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: En un tiempo donde la oscuridad lo consumia todo un campesino resulto ser la encarnacion de un guerrero de la luz, ahora este deve aprender todo y reunirse con su guerrera para pelear contra el mal...pesimo summary mejor entren y lean TAKARI Y OTROS CP 3
1. Chapter 1

**Aqui les traigo uno de mis primeros trabajos, es un fic que encontre en un viejo cuaderno, asi que encontrareis falta de calidad, pero no quise retocarlo ya que le tengo mucho cariño^^ espero que lo entendais y que sepais valorarlo**

**bueno sin mas, os dejo con el prologo y con el primer capitulo**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**PROLOGO**

En un tiempo de oscuridad y de Guerras vivia un principe oscuro al que le llamaban Sephirot.

El trajo la oscuridad a la tierra y toda la maldad que se vive ahora en estos años, dicen que en un tiempo de paz y luz el era un noble guerrero que luchaba contra la oscuridad y contra la maldad en la tierra, nadie sabe cual era su verdadero nombre, pero... un dia la oscuridad le invadio su cuerpo y su mente corrompiendo la paz que en el habitaba y tapando todo rastro de luz.

Un maestro blanco fabrico una espada capaz de destruir a Sephirot y regresar la paz al mundo, pero Sephirot descubrio su intencion y mando un ejercito de criaturas oscuras contra el.

El maestro blanco le dio a uno de sus aprendizes la espada de "La luz" y le mando que la escondiera en un lugar seguro y que la protegiera con su propia vida.

El ayudante del maestro era un noble angel guardian que gustoso acepto la peticion de su maestro y la guardo en una aldea donde aun se respiraba paz en esos tiempos dificiles y oscuros

**Capitulo 1: Sus Destinos**

Una mañana soleada de primavera, en una aldea delcondado de Rasegan, un chico ribio, ojiazul, alto para su edad, puesto que tenia 10 años, salia de paseo como todas las mañanas con sus ovejas. Era hijo de un campesino llamado Sam, el y su hermano Ryo le ayudaban en las tareas, asi luego por la tarde podrian salir a jugar.

El rubio de nombre Takeru, salio a pasear como buen pastor con sus ovejas montaña arriba, el viento era fresco y hacia que los pelos del chico volaran, impregnando una dulce imagen. Llevaba puestos unos pantalones verdes y una camisa amarilla con chaleco verde, portaba un sombrero gris. A takeru le encantaba ese sombrero, que el recuerde se lo regalo su padre cuando fue a pastar con sus ovejas por primera vez, le encanto ese sombrero y desde ese dia nunca se lo quita de encima.

Mientras miraba a sus ovejas se dio cuenta de que le faltaba una, alarmado corrio colina abajo para ver si se habia quedado rezagada, al no verla volvio a subir, esta vez se subio encima de una gran roca para poder divisar mejor el paisaje y hallarla.

Respiro hondo al ver a su pequeña amiga cerca de una cueva, corrio a por ella pero esta se metio dentro de la cueva

- espera Louisa - grito el rubio entrando a esa cueva - yo nunca e estado aqui - penso mientras se metia mas al fondo - ¿que sera este lugar?, la sensacion que se respira no me agrada en lo absoluto, ¿Louisa donde te has metido? - se pregunto

A la medida que Takeru entraba mas para adentro de la cueva, mas ganas tenia de descubrir esa sensacion y saber que habia al otro lado, no habia rastro ninguno de su amiga asi que se dio prisa para poder encontrarla a tiempo antes de que sus otras ovejas se escaparan del rebaño.

Al final del todo takeru diviso una luz que entraba a la cueva, supuso que seria el final del camino asi que con un ultimo empujon mas consiguio salir y respirar aire, se tapo los ojos ya que la luz era fuerte, miro para todos lados y al norte de donde el se encontraba diviso un gran templo de color dorado que brillaba por si solo, maravillado por tal espectaculo decidio entrar, la sensacion cada vez era mas fuerte y el chico respiraba agitado.

- Lousia - grito de nuevo, pero no escucho contestacion, tan solo volvio a sentir como su cuerpo se cargaba de energia

Takeru entro a ese magico por asi decirlo templo, en su interior se encontro un gran pasillo con millones de estatuas de distintos dioses de la mitologia griega y romana, pudo ver la gran estatua de Atenea, hasta la mitica estatua del dios Odin.

Se podia decir que la sensacion que se respiraba era divina, cada paso que daba hacia el interior era superar una increible gravedad, a lo lejos pudo distinguir la figura de su oveja entrando a otra sala

- Algo me dice que no tenia que estar yo aqui - se dijo el chico corriendo por ese pasillo hasta la puerta por donde su oveja habia entrado

Al entrar se encontro en una sala redonda donde 3 puertas indicaban una salida, una de ellas era la que mas le llamo la atencion a takeru, pues se dibujaba un extraño sol de color amarillo

- Louisa - cogio a su traviesa oveja en brazos, esta la contesto con un simple "bee" - nada de bee, ¿no ves que estamos en un templo de algun noble? hemos entrado sin permiso, si nos pillan nos podrian matar por adyamiento de morada, asi que vamonos - dijo el chico,

Pero antes de volver a tirar de la manibela sintio una descarga de energia que le volvio a llamar, la puerta con el extraño simbolo de un sol le llamaba, su mano hiba retrocediendo de la manibela por la puerta donde habia llegado dirigiendose a la del extraño sol, cuando su mano toco esa puerta sintio como si la puerta desapareciera y cuando abrio los ojos se encontro en una especie de sala de trono con cuadros extravagantes alrededor, antorchas que iluminaban el lugar y una silla de trono delante de el donde ya estaba ocupada por alguien.

- Vaya, porfin vienes, te e estado esperando mucho tiempo - un anciano pelo blanco que vestia una capa del mismo color le hablo

- ¿como?, ¿quien eres tu? - pregunto el chico algo asustado

- quien sea no tiene importancia.... pero aqui la pregunta seria ¿quien eres tu...takeru? - el anciano se inclino un poco hacia el

- creo que no deveria de haber entrado, lo siento señor, mi oveja se escapo y.....

- te e hecho una pregunta....takeru

- ¿como sabes mi nombre? - pregunto el chico asustado retrocediendo pasos - ¿ eres algun mago?

- vaya, veo que sabes de la existencia de los magos

- todo el mundo conoce la historia acerca de los magos

- asi es, pero...¿que te hace pensar que soy un mago? - pregunto interesado el anciano

- tienes barba blanca, llevas una capa de un color puro y has conseguido adivinar mi nombre

- permiteme corregirte joven takeru, yo se de tu nombre no porque sea un mago...sino...porque todo el mundo te conoce

- ¿porque todo el mundo me conoce?

- haces demasiadas preguntas, permiteme - el anciano se levanta del trono y delante de el se convierte en un joven apuesto rubio como el pero de ojos verdes - Me llamo Zack y en mis tiempos fui el guerrero de la luz, un noble guerrero que se enfrentaba a las tropas de Sephirot y luchaba por una causa justa, desgraciadamente ya soy muy mayor para eso y me quedan las estaciones contadas de vida

- ¿pero que tiene que ver todo eso conmigo?

- vaya, no te cansas de preguntar, eres un joven con grandes dotes de sabiduria, tu mismo deverias de saber por donde van las cosas

Takeru se sento en el suelo, zack le acompaño sentandose enfrente de el

- permiteme joven takeru - zack puso sus manos a ambos lados de su cabeza - permiteme enseñarte el futuro

Por la cabeza de Takeru empezo a pasar imagenes horrendas, un mundo sucumbido por la oscuridad, extrañas criaturas comiendose los organos de la gente humana, aldeas incendiadas, mares contaminados por un liquido rojo, bosques desolados. En frente de el vio a una persona de traje negro con una extraña mascara

- A llegado tu hora - se rio de una forma maligna - joven guerrero de la luz - takeru vio como el de traje negro se acerco a el con una espada y se la clavo.

Desperto tirado en el suelo agitado, sudando y con una cara de panico, zack estaba de pie, le ayudo a levantarse y le miro seriamente

- ese es el futuro que te espera si no tomas mi ayuda

- te equivocas - dijo takeru - soy un hijo de un campesino, no soy ningun guerrero

- lo eres, esta escrito, ese es tu destino, eres el guerro de la luz, el que combatira contra las fuerzas de la oscuridad, ¿crees que la oscuridad no sabe de tu existencia?, vendran a por ti tarde o temprano, el destino fue escrito hace tiempo takeru, tu deves de morir para que la oscuridad se haga con todo, tu eres lo que le falta a sephirot, deves impedirlo y volver a reescribir el destino, pero solo lo podras hacer si confias en ti mismo y te nombras como guerrero

- esto es muy confuso para mi - dijo el chico - no me puede estar pasando esto

- Te dire las cosas mas faciles - zack volvio a sentarse en su trono - Hace tiempo un mago blanco fabrico una espada capaz de destruir al temible sephirot. Por desgracia sephirot se dio cuenta de los planes de ese maestro asi que envio toda una horda de criaturas magicas oscuras contra el. Por fortuna el maestro blanco escapo junto a su guardian y la espada, se alojo en este templo y espero 100 años a que el elegido entrara para reclamar su espada

- ¿quieres decir que tu eres ese maestro?

- asi es - se volvio a transformar en su apariencia normal - joven takeru, tu hora a llegado, devo de entrenarte y hacer relucir tus verdaderos poderes, te enseñare a empuñar a la perfeccion esta espada - le enseño la espada de la luz - esta es la mitica y legendaria espada de la luz, tambien te enseñare hechizos defensivos y ofensivos, tambien te enseñare artes marciales, ¿ estas listo para el entrenamiento?

Takeru se inclino para asombro del maestro, con una cara bien seria le contesto

- cuando usted diga....maestro - el maestro conmovido se levanto del trono y le hizo levantarse sonriendole

- soy yo quien se deveria de inclinar ante el proximo guerrero de la luz - el maestro se inclino ante el rostro de sorpresa de takeru - Ange - de pronto una luz aparecio ante zack y takeru

- me llamo maestro - para el asombro de takeru, delante de el un angel con 4 alas a la espalda, casco y armadura de tono azulado y blanco se postraba

- asi es, avisa a Sam, dile que el dia a llegado y que no se preocupe por nada mas

- esta bien - ange desaparecio y takeru pedia explicaciones con la mirada

- si, conozco a sam, tu protector y discipulo mio, no es tu padre en realidad, pero ya te dare las explicaciones que quieras cuando acabes tu entrenamiento, y ese angel que as visto es tu futuro guardian, Ange, uno de los pocos angeles que quedan en la tierra

- ¿me protegera?

- si es preciso hijo mio, dara la vida por ti, ahora tu relajate y concentrate pues el entrenamiento acaba de empezar

Takeru cerro los ojos y se concentro, de el emanaba una gran cantidad de energia, pero rapidamente se disipo cuando takeru abrio los ojos

- antes que nada quiero saber quienes son mis verdaderos padres - dijo takeru, zack suspiro y contesto en una sola frase

- tus padres fueron torturados y destruidos por sephirot, asi que si quieres venganza deves de ser fuerte y respetar mis ordenes, ahora concentrate

Takeru cerro los ojos con fuerza y se concentro de nuevo, de repente sintio como si algo se le pegara al cuerpo, cuando abrio los ojos se encontro con una armadura verde brillante y un casco a juego en su mano derecha

- enhorabuena, has conseguido activar la armadura legendaria de la esperanza, se podria decir que estas listo para empezar el entrenamiento

Takeru se sintio genial con esa armadura puesta, se sentia capaz de mover montañas con un solo dedo

- esta armadura es una de las mas fuertes y duras de el mundo entero

- adivino, la otra la tiene sephirot - dijo takeru como algo muy obvio

- asi es - rio zack - era de esperarse ¿no? - takeru asintio - pero la armadura esta incompleta, falta una pieza, una de las mas importantes por asi decirlo, se trata del legendario brazalete de Aramis, ese brazalete es el que controla tus poderes, sin el, la armadura no tiene el efecto requerido

- ¿donde lo encontrare?

- eso solo depende de ti

Despues de esas palabras de nuevo takeru estaba preparado para comenzar su entrenamiento, en un solo dia progreso mucho, zack estaba encantado con el, pero aun le quedaba mucho que aprender.

Lejos de alli, en el condado de Isaron, un ataque masivo contra una aldea se estaba llevando acabo por ordenes de Sephirot. Multitud de criaturas oscuras la atacaban sin control, solo querian saciar su sed de sangre, niños, niñas, mujeres y hombres eran atacados par unas criaturas llamadas Helghasts, que con sus colmillos eran capaz de destruir arboles.

- Marchaos, rapido, ¿a que esperais? - una mujer pelo liso alta y morena daba ordenes a un chico con el pelo alborotado, estos se encontraban afuera lejos del peligro, pero su madre sabia que no tardaria en dar con ellos, por eso los monto a caballo - Taichi corre con tu hermana y no mireis atras

- Mama no quiero dejarte - dijo el chico de 15 años

- Tai, sabes muy bien como yo que tu hermana es especial, corre, y no mires para atras

- Mama no me dejes - lloraba una chica pelicastaña con el pelo corto

- Hikari, lo siento mi niña - le dio un beso en la frente - pero deves irte

- CORRED YA ESTAN AQUI!!!! - grito un hombre acercandose, le dio un culetazo al caballo y este salio trotando rapidamente mientras la pelicastaña lloraba gritando el nombre de su madre y el moreno cabalgaba sujetandola

- Lo siento hijos mios - la mujer se cubrio con un escudo de una flecha que los helghast habian lanzado

- Shizuko, ¿estas bien? - pregunto el hombre

- Hiori, sabes muy bien como yo que no somos rivales para ellos - la mujer lo miro apenada, vio como un ejercito entero de helghast se le venian encima

- si morimos - el hombre encendio una mecha - que sea con honor, no dejare que esos tipejos me coman - beso los labios de su mujer - lo siento cariño, te e fallado

- no digas eso, gracias por haber estado conmigo siempre - la mujer empezo a llorar y agarro fuerte el brazo de su marido

- nos vemos

- en el cielo

.- A POR ELLOS!!!!!- grito un helghast, pero una explosion hizo que saliera volando la mitad del ejercito, mientras dos almas subian al cielo

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Vale espero que os aya gustado el primer capitulo, pronto entendereis cosas, dejen review si les gusto^^**


	2. Chapter 2 5 AÑOS DESPUES

**Bien avancemos^^ me alegra que a alguien le aya gustado, este fic os dire la fecha exacta en que lo hize...18-08-08, no tiene mucho tiempo, pero ni siquiera me habia propuesto a escribir fics XD **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Por un extenso bosque un jinete hiba cabalgando apresurado en su rostro se notaba cierta tristeza, hacia poco escucho una gran explosion y supo que sus padres habian muerto, su hermana dormia en su regazo tranquilamente , el la sujetaba con fuerza, ahora era lo unico que le quedaba en el mundo.

Pararon a descansar en un hermoso lago, su montura bebio agua mientras el y su hermana recogian algo de fruta de los arboles frutales que se encontraban en las cercanias. Mientras lo hacian discutian acerca de un tema

- mis poderes no estan aun activados ¿verdad hermano?

- asi es Hikari, por eso devemos llegar a casa de Joe, un amigo de confianza de mama y papa

- ¿que pasara?, digo..¿que sera ahora de nosotros?

Tai vio el rostro triste de su hermana, le gustaria decirla " no pasara nada hika, somos fuertes" pero su hermana sabia muy bien algo, y era que tai no sabia mentirla

- no te preocupes Hika, yo prometo protegerte hasta que no me quede ni una sola gota de sangre en mi cuerpo

- gracias hermano - la dulce niña de 10 años le sonrio

Terminaron de recolectar algo de fruta para el camino, despues de descansar volvieron a montar en su caballo y cabalgaron hasta tarde, por fin, despues de una dura cabalgada, cuando el sol se ponia llegaron a una casa bien grande, parecia una finca, dos soldados le atendieron

- ¿quienes soi?, contestad - uno de los soldados empuño su espada, tai saco la suya rapidamente por si acaso

- soy taichi yagami, hijo de la noble familia yagami, y ella es hikari yagami - contesto con seriedad

- ahhh, los yagami, pase - el soldado envaino su espada y dio pase a los dos chicos.

Les acompañaron hacia la entrada, donde un señor con traje y gafas, peliazul y una espada bien cuidado envainada en el lateral izquierdo de su pantalon les atendio

- Bienvenido a mi morada joven tai y joven hika - les dio la bienvenida haciendo una sutil reverencia - como sabreis soy Joe Kido, el mentor de su hermana - se refirio a hikari - y segun una orden de sus padres, era cuidaros hasta que su hermana este lista y preparada, asi que - abrio la puerta de la casa - bienvenido a vuestra casa - sonrio y les invito a entrar

Joe Kido se hizo cargo de activar los poderes de Hikari, todos en esa casa sabian que tarde o temprano el destino de la joven yagami se llevaria acabo, todos sabian que hikari nacio para vencer el mal, en la aldea de Isaron en la cuarta luna del mes 5, Hikari Yagami nacio, la llamaron Hikari por el significado que tenia "luz " y esque ella era la luz que iluminaria el mundo segun una pitonisa reconocida en la aldea que escapo a tiempo antes de que los Helghast dieran con ella.

Taichi Yagami no estaba de acuerdo en que su hermana peleara contra Sephirot, por eso el tambien se entreno duro para conseguir al menos dominar la espada, ya que el no tenia poderes

- conseguire - dando un golpe a un soldado con la espada - conseguire dominarla

- no hables mientras peleas - el soldado le nockeo - deves de limpiar tu mente y dejarla en blanco

- limpiar mi mente y dejarla en blanco - yagami se concentro - ya esta - ataco con un combo y tumbo al soldado

- muy bien - el soldado se levanto - progresas, llevamos 3 meses y has conseguido tirarme

- gracias a ti - le sonrio

- sigamos

Ya han pasado 5 años, el mundo cada vez sigue peor, pero por fortuna y por miedo a muchos, Sephirot no a dado señales de vida en esos 5 años, y esque nadie lo sabe, pero a estado durmiendo, el sabe que el guerrero de la luz y la esperanza a despertado, siente su fuerza, siente su sed de venganza hacia el, tambien sabe que una joven guerrera destinado a matarle esta siendo despertada, eso es lo que mas le da miedo, por eso acaba de enviar un ejercito contra ella

**Capitulo 2: 5 Años Despues**

-Protejan la mansion Kido!!!! - se oye gritos de diferentes lados

- Son Helghasts y Astaroths - maldijo joe desde dentro

- ¿pasa algo Señor kido? - pregunto una chica castaña saliendo de una especie de sala - se escuchan gritos y explosiones

- no pasa nada hikari, entra a la sala - ordeno el chico con gafas - mis hombres estan entrenando - se excuso

- sabe bien que no puede mentirme - dijo la chica seria - hay un ataque, despues de 5 años me han localizado y ya estoy preparada -

- aun no lo estas, no te preocupes yo me encargo - el chico desenvaino su espada y salio a fuera

Afuera se estaba viviendo una matanza de soldados, todo el ejercito que disponia joe estaba siendo aniquilado sin contemplaciones, solo unos pocos conseguian matar a unos cuantos helghasts, pero los astaroths eran monstruos voladores y eso era lo peor que vivian

- yagami, cubreme - le ordeno su maestro

- claro - tai cogio una ballesta y empezo a lanzar flechas al aire mientras su maestro atacaba a helghasts desde tierra

- necesitan ayuda - joe salio a ayudarles con su espada empezo a descuartizar helghasts con gran precision

Hikari estaba dentro de la sala meditando, consiguiendo encender y apagar velas con gran precision, levantando papeles del suelo y colocandolos en su sitio controlando el viento, llenando vasos de agua sin derramar ni una gota, se podria decir que controlaba los elementos de la naturaleza, pero habia uno que se le resistia, el rayo.

- mierda no me puedo concentrar - dijo la chica rompiendo un vaso - ¿que pasara afuera?, aunque esta sala este silenciada hermeticamente puedo sentir los gritos de la gente muriendo - dijo triste - no lo soporto mas

Se levanto y abrio la puerta, desde una ventana vio todo, su hermano, joe, y unos cuantos soldados mas resistian en la entrada de la casa contra unos pajaros voladores grandes que lanzaban fuego, parecian dragones, pero eran mas pequeños y tenian pico, en tierra veia como monstruos que reconocio enseguida, los monstruos que acabaron con su aldea, inmediatamente salto de la ventana callendo a una altura de 10 m con precision utilizando el poder del viendo para planear. Corrio hacia la entrada y alli con fuego se cargo a un helghast

- HIKARI NO!!!! - grito joe

- vuelve para dentro - ordeno su hermano - AHORA MISMO!!!!!

- NO!!!, ellos son los que mataron a papa y a mama, moriran - creo un tornado de fuego, devilmente ya que no estaba aun preparada pero devilito a unos cuantos helghasts

- MALDITA CHICA, MATARLA!!!! - flechas empezaron a caer, hika con el viento las empujaba pero eran demasiadas

- HIKARI MARCHATE - ordeno joe

- HIKARI TOMA!!!! - su hermano le lanzo un collar con un cristal - llevatelo contigo, toma un caballo y vete

- NOO!!!!, NO TE DEJARE

- hikari, si mueres la muerte de papa y mama habran sido en vano, VETE!!!! - ordeno su hermano, hikari se dio la vuelta y con lagrimas en los ojos se fue, no sin antes crear una gran ventisca que hizo que los helghasts se retrasaran

- HERMANO NI SE TE OCURRA MORIR - le grito, corrio hacia el establo, monto en su fiel montura y salio cabalgando por la puerta de atras muy deprisa sin mirar atras, como hace 5 años.

Cabalgo toda la tarde hasta llegar a un lago, no en el mismo donde estuvo hace 5 años, sino un lago con una cascada de fondo, la noche caia y se limito a recoger unas cuantas frutas mientras su caballo descansaba. Se recosto en el tronco del arbol mientras toqueteaba el collar que le habia lanzado su hermano antes de irse. Este tenia una piedra blanca brillante colgando, cuando hikari toco la piedra esta empezo a brillar con intensidad asustandola haciendo que cerrara los ojos, cuando los abrio vio algo que la asombro de verdad

- un angel - susurro

Mientras tanto Takeru seguia entrenando en el templo con su maestro, llevaba ya 5 años practicando, se podia decir que ya estaba preparado, pero su punto flojo eran los hechizos, alli el fallaba y su maestro no le dejaria irse hasta que los dominara

- muy buen combate takeru - un hombre de traje negro con una mascara le felicitaba, era su maestro que se habia convertido en sephirot para darle una simulacion - aunque si hubiera sido sephirot hubieras muerto

Takeru estaba tirado en el suelo sangrando por la boca y con una pierna herida

- lo siento maestro - se disculpo, el rubio ojiverde se acerco a el y le curo las heridas - no te menosprecies nunca takeru, lo has echo muy bien

- eso es verdad takeru - el angel se acerco a el - progresas mucho

- gracias amigo - sonrio el no tan pequeño

Takeru tenia ya 15 años, era muy apuesto segun su maestro, tenia el pelo largo hasta los hombros y una gran musculatura se definia en su cuerpo. Ange, su guardian, se llevaba muy bien con takeru, eran grandes amigos y en combates por parejas lo hacian muy bien juntos

- bien ahora descansemos -dijo Ange quitandose el casco

- tus ojos son iguales a los mios - sonrio takeru

- si verdad - rio

De repente takeru sintio una fuerza terrible en su cabeza, se la toco y se la apreto, le dolia demasiado, Ange asustado le atendio, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era ver a su maestro en trance

- maestro ¿que le ocurre? - pregunto ange

- han venido....estan aqui....y acaban de acabar....con toda la aldea - dijo zack con la mirada perdida, cuando ange se quiso dar cuenta takeru habia desaparecido del templo - ve a por el, rapido - ordeno zack

Takeru salio de la cueva despues de 5 largos años encerrado en el templo, tenia la espada de la luz desenvainada en la mano, bajo colina abajo hasta llegar al pueblo, alli vio caos, destruccion y gente muerta y despedazada por las calles, a lo lejos veia como una horda de enemigos ya se iban, takeru iba a correr contra ellos cuando siente a ange delante suya

- no lo hagas takeru, no estas aun preparado - ordeno ange

- quitate de enmedio - ordeno takeru furioso

- NO!!!!, aun no puedes luchar contra ellos

- dijistes que estaba preparado

- sin controlar los hechizos no durarias ni un segundo contra ellos

- ARGHHHH!!!! - takeru pego un grito y con la espada rebano el tejado de una casa de un golpe - Y CUANDO LO ESTARE!!!!!!

De repente takeru siente que le llaman, para su asombro acababa de rebanar el tejado de lo que antes era su casa, entro en ella sorteando piedras y el fuego que aun incendiaba todo, cuando se da cuenta de quien estaba atrapado bajo los escombros

- SAM!!!!!! - grito rescatandole, con su fuerza levanto la piedra y le rescato, sam estaba muy herido y ange se temia lo peor - DONDE ESTA LA DOCTORA TAKENOUCHI!!!!!! - grito takeru

- ella...murio - dijo sam - no te preocupes....estare....bien - Sam murio en los brazos de takeru, este con una gran furia y sin darse cuenta hizo volar una casa que estaba al lado de un hechizo, ange lo miraba con tristeza, acaba de perder a lo que para el fue un padre.

Takeru cogio el cuerpo de Sam y encontro el de su hermano Ryo, que resulto ser que tampoco era su hermano, pero el lo queria por asi decirlo y lo llevo arriba de las colinas, alli cavo una tumba y los enterro

- Ange - susurro takeru el nombre de su guardian

- dime

- ¿Confias en mi?

- claro takeru

- pues si confias en mi acompañame sino...quedate

-¿que quieres decir?

- Voy a eliminar a esos helghasts de una vez por todas

- Takeru es peligroso, si te encuentra sephirot todo habra sido en vano

- NO DEJARE QUE SE SALGAN CON LA SUYA!!!!!!!

- esta bien amigo, te acompañare

Bajaron de nuevo al poblado, alli vieron a una peliroja intentando curar supervivientes

- ¿takeru?

- ¿sora?

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Bueno aqui se acaba el capitulo, espero que os este gustando, algunas cosas las e ido cambiando ya que no me gustaban XD**

**dejen review^^**


	3. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: ¿La princesa de la luz?**

- ¿sora?

- ¿takeru?

Los dos se miraban con desconfianza, acababa de encontrar a una vieja amiga de la infancia, pero no estaba muy seguro. Desde siempre para takeru sora habia sido una niña extraña que vivia a las afueras del pueblo, era la hija de la curandera doctora Takenouchi, pero ni de niña era capaz de curar unas heridas pequeñas.

Para sora, takeru era un niño simplon que le gustaba pastear con sus ovejas y jugar con su hermano ryo al pilla pilla, le tomaba como un niño inmaduro, pero ahora lo que tenia delante era un verdadero guerrero, con un aura purificada y llena de venganza. Su rostro rojo por las lagrimas y la fuerza que tenia dentro le asombro, su pelo caido hasta los hombros rubio y sus ojos como el cielo de azules le maravillo.

Por otro lado takeru ya no veia a esa niña extraña, sino a una chica peliroja bastante guapa y con un aura de cariño y confianza que le caracterizaba, tambien ella habia cambiado

- sora.... - volvio a susurrar su nombre mientras sentia que todo su odio se iba, la peliroja tomo la iniciativa y fue corriendo a abrazarle

- takeru....como as cambiado - sonrio para adentro, takeru sentia que por momentos se alegraba y todo su odio se disipaba gracias a ese aura

- me alegro de verte sora - takeru correspondia a ese abrazo mientras lagrimas de felicidad le bajaban por los ojos

- takeru.... - su angel guardian susurro su nombre mientras veia conmovido la escena, pero de repente sintio una energia poderosa, no cerca, pero sentia como despertaba, sonrio para si mismo - has despertado....

Hikari estaba asombrada, un angel de 6 alas muy bello, con un lindo traje se le habia presentado al tocar aquel collar

- hikari...yagami, si no me equivoco - dijo aquel angel

- a...asi es - tartamudeo un poco

- que alegria verla - sonrio la alada

- quien...quien eres? - pregunto un poco desconfiada

- soy nefertiti, tu angel guardian

- a...angel guardian?

- asi es, mi mision es protegerte y dar mi vida por ti si asi lo quisieras - dijo firmemente, pero sin perder su dulzura al hablar - tambien devo hacer que cumplas con tu mision y por supuesto ayudarte en todo lo que haga falta

La castaña se sonrio con la angel y se dieron la mano en señal de trato, se monto en su espalda abandonando el caballo y juntas volaron hasta una ciudad abandonada

La ciudad parecia un paisaje desolado despues de una guerra, edificios tirados, castillos derrumbados, puentes quemados, rastrojos y escombros por toda la ciudad, una atmosfera con olor a CO2 por toda la ciudad, casi no se podia respirar

- que encontraremos aqui nefertiti? - pregunto hikari

- armas - dijo nefertiti bajandose y entrando a una de los pocos sitios que no estaban derrumbados - con permiso - dijo tirando la puerta de un codazo, hikari se asombro de la fuerza de la angel - victorio, se que estas aqui, sal y dejate ver

- nefertiti, cu...cuanto tiempo - rio de forma nerviosa saliendo detras de un escaparate

- he venido a que me pagues el favor que te hice hace tiempo

- crei que te habias muerto - dijo de forma arrogante

- sabes bien que los angeles podemos resucitar cuando el elegido haya nacido

- ammm, entonces esa de ahi es tu elegida - dijo acercandose a hikari y oliendo su pelo - hmmm, huele bien, es un olor conocido que solo tenia una persona - dijo mirando a nefertiti - es tu sucesora, verdad, princesa - rio de forma arrogante, luego a una velocidad impredecible para la castaña saco una ballesta y la disparo contra ella, pero nefertiti fue mas rapida y la cazo con la mano

- nunca cambiaras victorio - cogio la flecha y se la lanzo a la rodilla haciendo que de la boca del ser saliera un grito agudo que se escucho por toda la ciudad - bien victorio, tienes 10 segundos para decirme donde guardas las armas

- ja ja, se las llevaron todas los helghasts, vinieron por aqui hace poco - dijo con una mediasonrisa

- esa no era la respuesta, flecha celestial - nefertiti saco su arco y hizo aparecer una flecha dorada que impacto en la rodilla del ser haciendo que volviera a soltar otro rugido agudo

- argh....estupida angel, te matere!!! - grito con ira sacandose la flecha, pero al intentarlo se quemo la mano

- es una flecha celestial, un ser como tu no puede tocarla, te la sacare cuando me digas donde tienes las armas

- esta bien, esta bien - victorio toco un boton y de pronto escaparates con armas salieron

- sirvete hikari - le sonrio la angel a la castaña. esta se acerco con temor a victorio y cogio dos katanas, un par de kunais y shurikens

- que es esto? - señalo hikari una especie de brazalete

- es un raro objeto que un hombre me vendio, no tiene ningun funcionamiento especial, a excepcion de las piedras esmeralda que tiene implantadas, dice ser el brazalete de aramis

- el brazalete de aramis.... - susurro nefertiti esas palabras

- me lo llevo tambien - dijo hikari poniendoselo - me queda bien verdad nefertiti - sonrio la castaña

-asi es hikari, haces bien en llevartelo - sonrio la angel - bueno victorio, un placer volver a encontrarte, hasta que nos volvamos a ver

- espera, son 1600 items, me deves 1600 items estupida angel!!!!!! - grito victorio cuando se fue la angel - y encima no me as sacado esta flecha, arrgh...YO TE MALDIGO NEFERTITI!!!!! - grito de nuevo cayendo al suelo - estupida nefertiti...y pensar que eras la guerrera mas guapa que habia visto....argh....como cambian ccuando se vuelven angeles

Las dos chicas abandonaron la ciudad, hikari iba contenta con sus nuevas armas, se sentia mas preparada, y nefertiti hiba tambien contenta, pues hikari habia encontrado el brazalete perdido de aramis, ahora solo tenian que encontrar al que devia de ser el guerrero de la luz.

Aterrizaron en un bosque al anochecer, hikari se acurruco en el tronco de un arbol, mientras nefertiti hacia lo mismo con otro justo al lado de la castaña

- dime nefertiti, es cierto eso? - pregunto hikari mirando las estrellas

- el que hika? - intento esquivar la pregunta la angel guardian

- el que tu antes eras una guerrera, la princesa de la luz - dijo la castaña

- es un pasado, no tiene importancia

- me gustaria saberlo

- hika...

- porfa - la castaña la miro con ojitos, la angel sonrio ante el atrevemiento de su amiga

- asi es hika, yo era una guerrera que luchaba junto a un grupo de jovenes guerreros para acabar con el reinado de sephirot, pero fracasamos

- los guerreros eran guapos? - pregunto divertida

- habia uno que se llamaba zack, era moreno y muy guapo, luego estaba victorio, el que acabas de ver, tambien era guapo, pero...luego te explicare, luego estaba cloud, un rubio muy apuesto y por ultimo mi gran amor, ange, rubio ojos azules, muy fuerte y siempre animando al grupo

- pero....como esque sois angeles? - la castaña no entendia casi nada

- facil, se dice que algunos privilegiados que arriesgaban su vida por el poder de la luz podian ser recompensados en el mas alla siendo convertidos a angeles guardianes para ayudar a otros guerreros

- pero el que emos visto ahora...victorio.....

- se paso al lado oscuro, y por eso es una criatura oscura como as visto, era un amante de las armas, por eso trabaja ccon armas

- entiendo....y los otros, donde estan?, es decir, tu gran amor y los otros

- ange...creo que tambien es un angel, zack creo que es un mago y cloud tambien, pero no lo se con seguridad

- otra pregunta nefertiti.....yo soy tu sucesora, es decir....yo soy la princesa de la luz? - hikari se la quedo mirando, nefertiti habia puesto una mediasonrisa, por dentro pensaba que se equivocaba, pero al ver como la angel asentia sonrio - entonces lo hare lo mejor posible, y esta vez vencere a sephirot

- deves saber que te tienes que reunir con el guerrero de la luz, deves pelear junto a el

- lo se - sonrio - tengo ganas de conocer a ese chico y si es guapo....tal vez me enamore de el - se sonrojo mientras lo pensaba, pero no sabia que su angel guardian sabia leer los pensamientos

- ji ji ji ji - rio divertida - seguro que lo haces - hikari se puso rojisima al saber que le habia leido la mente

- no me leas la mente!!!!!! - pataleo mientras escondia su rostro

- te enseñare a hacerlo jiiji - rio mientras la descubria con sus brazos - hikari eres una chica muy especial, espero grandes cosas de ti

- no te defraudare nefertiti - se sonrieron dulcemente y luego hikari durmio tal vez pensando en ese guerrero, mientras nefertiti hacia guardia y pensaba en su ange

- muy pronto nos veremos amor mio, muy pronto - esta estaba subida en la copa de un arbol mirando al horizonte

En las afueras de rasegan, en una humilde casa de la familia takenouchi, sora, una curandera especializada y una vieja amiga de takeru estaba preparando te para su amigo y su guardian, takeru le estuvo explicando todo, aun no se creia que ese niño inocente era un guerrero de la luz y que tendria que acabar con sephirot y su reinado de anarquia y dictadura. Preparo el te y volvio a la sala, alli takeru observaba con detalle una foto en la que salian ellos dos juntos, sora se sonrojo un poco y dejo el te en la mesa de madera

- veo que sigues teniendo esta foto - dijo takeru sonriente

- si....asi es - se sonrojo

- que tiempos - suspiro - como cambia el mundo

- si...es verdad

Cogieron el vaso de te y le pegaron un trago

- erais novios? - pregunto ange, los dos al mismo tiempo escupieron el te ardiente encima del pobre angel

- aaaaaah, quema, quema - se quejaba el angel mientras los dos se miraban sonrojados

- lo sentimos ange - takeru se disculpo

- si lo sentimos - sora hizo lo mismo

- no tiene importancia - el angel se limpio con un trapo - pero lo erais? - siguio insistiendo

- bueno.....nunca lo fuimos - dijo sora con los dedos juntos y la mirada agachada

- si...es verdad - takeru estaba tambien con la mirada agachada - nunca me distes una respuesta - ange noto rapidamente el ambiente de tension que se habia puesto en el ambiente, se lamento haber iniciado eso con su curiosidad

- bueno no importa chicos, que os parece si......

- takeru te iba a dar una respuesta...hace 5 años - dijo sora cortando a ange - pero desaparecistes, entonces fue cuando empeze a trabajar duro con mi madre, por si te encontraba herido rapidamente curarte

- y cual....iba a ser? - pregunto takeru nervioso

- que....si - dijo sora sonrojada sin poder mirarle - si queria ser tu novia - ange fue el que ahora escupio el te encima de la mesa

- yo lo recojo - dijo rapidamente el angel mientras con el mismo trapo con el que se habia limpiado recogia el liquido esparcido por la mesa


End file.
